Things we found in the fire
by Camila Paes
Summary: What happened after April and Jackson big fight? Did they work things out? Did Jackson ask for divorce? This story is based on the following episodes after "Things we lost in the fire" that aired on November 19th.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my God Jackson! Please. God. Just say it." April shouted. She could feel her heart beating really fast. Her breathing was failing. Her knees felt weak. She knew for sure what he was about to say. She knew for sure that every single word that were going to get out of Jackson's mouth was going to break her heart in little pieces and that she possible might never recovery from that. But she was ready. She was waiting for it.

Jackson couldn't stop trying to understand April's face. She was devasted. She was tired. So does him. He was feeling like all his strength was fading. Last night, when he and April were naked in bed, he felt like the world had stopped. Like everything was worth. For that moment, he forgot everything that they've been through and just for that little moment, they were just two people in love. He couldn't stop being confused. A day before he couldn't even look April in the eye. Looking at her at that moment, made him realize that he never prepared what to tell her.

April didn't understand Jackson's face when was staring at her. He said he was confusing, but that wasn't his confusing face. He looked angry, but not THAT angry. You could tell when Jackson is angry because of his eyes. They look heavier. But at that moment, they were shinning like they never did.

He step closely. She didn't hesitated. She felt like her heart was beating out of her chest. His breath start to sound louder and started to get hesitant.

"Jackson, what are you do…" Before April could finish the question, Jackson took her in his arms and kissed her mouth gently. She was surprised. Her whole body froze. He pulled her even closer and she handed herself over for the man she loves.

It was winter in Seattle, the weather forecast predicted snow. But that two were on fire.

"Last night was not it" Jackson struggled to recover his breath and start to talk again. "We can't give up. Not after everything. Not after last night." They united their foreheads and looked in each other's eyes. "I so sorry April. I want to fight too".

She didn't realize, but she was crying. Her tears were falling down her cheeks. She settled her arms around Jackson and didn't say a word. He felt like he could read all her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

They entered into the dark and cold apartment. Sudden, a breeze of feelings hited April's chest. Everything happened in that apartment. They got married, they had a baby, the baby died, she left, she came back e they almost break up. Jackson hushed to the kitchen and took a bottle of wine and two glasses. April sated on the couch e waited for him. They sated front a front, with their legs interlaced and drank while looking at each other.

"What are you thinking?" April asked while filling her glass up again.

"I'm thinking about the day we got married, at that little chapel, just the two of us." He frowned "You were so beautiful. We were so reckless"

"If we only knew what we were signing for" April forced a laugh

"What do you mean?" Jackson didn't quite understand

"If you knew what was going to happen to us. Samuel, Jordan, everything, would you still stand at the altar and ask to run away with you?" She looked at him with hesitation. She was scared of his answer.

"Yes" He didn't hesitated.

"That day" Jackson tried to snuggle on the couch "I was feeling different. I wasn't happy. I saw all our friends at that barn and I wished that it was just a dream."

He took another sip of wine

"I thought about Mark. Somehow, he told me what to do." He looked deeply into April's eyes "When I figure out what I had to do, I started feeling happy again."

She was smiling and her eyes were full of tears.

"After Samuel died" April started talking

"You don't have to say it" Jackson interrupted her

"No Jackson, I want to" She closed her eyes "I need to"

"After Samuel's death" She started all over again "I felt like nothing else matter. I stopped believing in what I was used to, I stopped caring about the things around me, I stopped to be afraid" April reached to Jackson's hand

"People may think this is good, but it's not. Life is supposed to make you feel scared, make you feel butterflies in your stomach. Life is not supposed to make you feel empty. I was empty."

She pressed his hand harder

"You were the only good thing about my life. You and work. At work I could forget everything."

"But you were empty too. I saw it in your eyes. These beautiful eyes were sad." They looked in each other eyes.

"I choose to go at first because I thought I was making you sad." She stopped to talk for some seconds e took a deep breath.

"When I landed in Jordan I started feeling different, better. After a few months I was alive again. I wasn't empty anymore. That's why that place was so important to me." She finished her sentence and smiled at Jackson.

He didn't smile back.

"So why did you come back?" Jackson asked.

"I wasn't empty, but I wasn't full." She told him like it was obvious. "You were the only thing missing to make me feel full again"

She looked at him e gave a shy smile.

"I don't know if I'm full yet" Jackson said after a silence.

'That's why I'm here. To make you complete again" She took his hands and kissed them. He did the same with hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I'm beyond happy about you enjoying the fic! I'm really passionate about their story and I'll keep updating.**

They woke up embraced on the couch. April could smell Jackson's perfume, which was her favorite. Jackson was holding April really tight, and could feel her heart beating. It was a great feeling, they missed that, especially being together just because they wanted to.

Jackson got up first and start making coffee. April decided to stay on the couch, remember the last night or just because she was feeling a little hangover.

He came back with a big cup of coffee e sated beside April.

"Are you on call today?" He asked between spits.

"Yes. Are you?" She asked while sitting up.

"Yes. Although I wish I wasn't. I think we drank too much" Jackson said while looking at the three empty bottles.

"You know we can call sick, right?" She smiled. She was having second intentions.

"What? "The machine" is giving up?" Jackson laugh as he referred to April's army nickname

"No, I'm not. I was just thinking about spend a day with my hubby" April said while she placed a kiss over his lips.

"But, duty call!" She got up quick. "I'm going to take a shower, do you want to join me?" April asked while she moved her hands on Jackson's chest.

She didn't know, but he was thinking about seeing a therapist. Callie told him that while she and Arizona were trying to make their marriage work, their doctor told them to not have sex. Another fact was that they actually did have sex and now they are divorced. He really wanted things to work out and he really need to talk to April first about the consults.

"I think I'm gonna straighten up this mess first. You can go." He smiled and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

They went to the hospital together, but decide not to make a big deal about their come back.

"Kepner, we have a thirteen year old coming. Car accident. Page Robbins or Karev." Miranda Bailey welcomed April that morning.

She called the pediatrician's floor. Arizona came in quick.

"Good morning Dr. Robbins" April said a little bit loud.

"Why are you so happy about?" Arizona looked at April confused.

"Nothing" She looked at her with a big smile on her lips.

"13 years old female, hit by a car, compound fracture in her right leg, vitals ok" The paramedic said while taking the kid of the ambulance.

"Ok, let's take her to take some scans" April said while they entered the ER.

"OMG!" Arizona screamed.

"What? What happened?" April didn't quite understand what was going on.

"You and Jackson. You talked." Arizona had a face like everything was making sense.

"Maybe" April said with a smile, while putting the girl in a gurney.

"You have to tell me" Arizona looked anxious.

"I'm going to call Dr. Torres, because this lady is doing fine and only need an ortho consult." April said looking at the patient and Arizona.

"And then, Dr. Robbins can follow me" She made a pause "To discuss some work stuff" She had a malicious smile on her face. Arizona followed her quick.

"So, you guys talked….And?" Arizona really wanted to know everything.

"We're together. We're going to make things work." April said.

"But how it went? Did you do it all over the house?" Arizona was desperate for details

"He kissed me, and then we drank wine and talked about our life all night long"

"Sounds romantic" Arizona said. "I'm really happy for you. You know I was hoping everything worked for you." She continued.

"Thank you" April hugged her. "Your support was really important for me."

"Some people deserve their happy endings." Arizona felt quite sad.

"You'll have yours. I know that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, here goes another part. I'm not really sure yet about how many parts this fic will have, but maybe just a few more. I'm really glad you are following and enjoying, as much as I'm liking writting it. Hope you like this next part! Love, Camila P.**

Jackson looked for Callie at the attending's lounge.

"Callie, are you busy? Can I talk to you?" He asked while getting into the room.

"Of course Jackson, what happened?" Callie suddenly became worry.

"I talked to April last night." He said while sitting on the couch

"I'm really sorry." Callie was waiting him to say that he called for divorce.

"No. I kissed her. We're back together." He smiled.

"That's amazing!" She got up the couch and hugged him.

"Yeah. It is." He scratched his head. "But… I'm thinking about seeing a therapist. I love her, I want to be with her. But we have so many unsolved things to work out."

"I had this experience and things did not work out as planned" Callie said forcing a laugh

"I know that. But I also things we can try."

"Sure. You can" She gave him a smile.

"Oh! Your wife is calling me. I have to go" Callie got up the couch and left the room.

Jackson stood there, thinking. They had been through bad times, they are hurt. Even if a year has gone past, there were still wounds to be close. April is the one, they are meant to be. If not, why everything happened and they still want to fight? Why he have this urge to make this work out? Why does he want to come back every day to that amazing and beautiful woman?

He could stop being afraid. He knew that April wouldn't respond very well to the idea of seeing a therapist, the idea of not having sex for a month, the idea of bringing all those feelings asleep to life.

They just got back together. They had two amazing nights. He expected that their lives would be full of amazing nights, amazing days. He wanted to created memories. To have a family.

This last thought hit him like a punch. He thought about Samuel, he thought about the day they found out his was sick, the night he was born. He was so handsome for such a little baby. The moment of his bird could be their first portrait together, but it wasn't. It was the saddest moment of their lives.

He remembered how devastated April became after that. She could even get up of bed. She was weak. Was it fair to bring all this memories back? He wasn't sure.

"You're here. I was looking for you" April entered the room and sat next to him.

"Yeah. Easy morning." He slipped his arms around her "Thank God! Cause I'm a little tired" And kissed her cheeks.

"Me too" She said while snuggling on him.

"I was thinking about cook us some dinner." She looked at him "Do you want anything special?"

"I want you to surprise me" He looked at her with a malicious look on his eyes.

"Dr. Keepner, Dr. Hunt is looking for you." A nurse came in and called her. She deposited a kiss on his lips and left. Jackson remembered why she was so worth fighting for.


	6. Chapter 6

**There is a small piece, just to make you guys curious. I'm working on the next part! Happy Sunday, everybody. Love, Camila P.**

Later that night, Jackson received a message from his wife.

"I'm at on call room 7"

He finished his work and made sure that nothings was missing. Then he looked for her.

He opened the door and found his wife wearing a black and tight dress. The room was full with candles and right in the middle was a table, with dinner on it.

"What's this?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"You told me to surprise you. So I did" She was a little shaken. She felt like all the butterflies in the world were on her stomach.

"This is amazing" He approached her, hold her and kissed her fervently. They reached the bed behind them. He started kissing her neck, going down to her shoulders. She was going through all his body with her hands until she started taking off his scrubs.

"April" He forced to call her name.

"Oh Jackson" She said between kisses.

"We need to talk" He left the words come out his mouth.

"Wait. What?" She stopped and looked at his gorgeous green eyes.

He pulled her to the table and they sited front a front.

"You better say something really good to stop us from kissing" She was getting pissed off.

"I was wondering and maybe we should see a couple therapist." Once again, he left the words come out his mouth.

She didn't say a word.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry about not answering the reviews, I just don't really know how to. I hope you guys like this next part. Love, Camila P.**

"I don't wanna be hurt anymore." He started talking

"I know what therapy means. I know it might be dangerous. I know we might came out even more hurt. But also it does mean we can come out better. Solved." He reached her hand across the table. She was silent

"What's there to be solved?" She felt a lump forming in her throat.

"Our marriage." He pressed her hand harder. "I know this last two night were amazing. I felt that to. But I'm scare April. I'm scare that when real life hit us, we might not be prepared."

She was still quiet with a strong need to cry. She looked up.

"April, we've been through so much. We're strong" He stared at her.

After a pause, she finally said something. He felt relieved.

"Can I think about it?" She was finding hard to look at him.

"Sure." He said. They ate in silence.

"I wanna lay down. Do you wanna join me?" He asked while he drank the last spit of wine of his glass.

She didn't answer, she just followed him.

During the dinner, April started to think about their life together. When Jackson stood up at the altar, she felt her knees weak. When he started to talk about how much he loved her, she remembered feeling the hush to run to his arms and never leave. She wasn't expecting that, but she knew that she would ever dream about what their lives could have been if they didn't ended up together. Running to the car, she didn't thought about anyone. She only thought about him, the feeling of holding his hand, and kissing him, and watching him smile back at her. She knew what she was doing.

She also remembered their wedding on that little chapel. She remembered his vows. They didn't prepared nothing, so they said the first thing that they thought of. He made her cry of joy. They spend their honey moon in a small hotel, they barely left the room. It was romantic, that was the greatest moment of her life.

When they came back home after three weeks apart, she start feeling the pregnancy symptoms. She started imagining scenarios on how to tell Jackson that their family were starting. The first night they spent together after the first ultrasound, they couldn't sleep. They we so happy. They talked about the future for hours. They were delighted.

And the news came, everything happened so fast. She saw and heard Jackson crying every day since Samuel's diagnostics. Their little boy wasn't gonna make it. She found him disassembling the crib with angry in his eyes. He was mad. So does her. Although he was having the hardest time of his life, he followed her every move, he let her do the choices, and he signed every paper that she needed. He stayed by her side while Samuel were dying. They cried together over their baby's body. They've been through this and they still love each other with that same passion they felt at that San Francisco hotel, on the first night they spent together as lovers. They love each other even more now. They are worth a try.

"We are worth it" She said while he passed his fingers all over her back.

"Yes, we are." He agreed.

"I won't be able to lose you once again." She looked him in the eyes "We can do therapy, but you have to promise me that this is forever" Her eyes were begging to a positive answer.

"I promise you." He laid a kiss over her lips and hugged her closely. "I promise you everything".


End file.
